lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Skyblaze103/The End Times 2018 Codes and Puzzle Solution
Users Tri124, Jimk22, Melinko777, and Skyblaze103 are the ones who have officially solved and completed the puzzle on December 28th, 2018. Revamped by Koolboat01. There were 3 clues given during the Halloween event of 2018. The poster on the Bulletin Board that originally had read “Bulletin bulletin bulletin” was replaced with “ceas-16”, the Rukiryaxe Poster on the back of the Wood R Us Sign read “co/len”, and the small note in Merley’s Booth, which was replaced with “xQyQYnWFckY”. These were shortly reverted after the day had concluded. Defaultio stated that the first person to solve these codes to the very end would gain access to pre-alpha test Projoot. For the first step of many steps required to completing the puzzle, “Ceas-16” stood for the Caesar Cipher by negative 16 places. After putting “xQyQYnWFckY” in a decoder in -16 places, it would result in “hAiAlxGPmul” if done correctly. This was a video id that lead to an 8 hour unlisted video by Josh, which displays a camera constantly watching over the Projootian oceanscape (https://youtu.be/hAiAIxGPmuI/). In its original description, it previously read “h2q1”, and after a few days, Josh had added in the fact that the video was 32,002 seconds in length, depicting many days of the world. Two things could be pulled from this, the number “32,002” was needed for the next part, and h2q1, which can be put aside for later. The step that needed to be solved was “co/len”. This is what stumped most people, and eventually making most of them give up on the puzzle. To solve this, you would need to first get onto Josh’s website in the credits of Lumber Tycoon 2 (https://jshel.co/). The suffix at the end of his website gave an indication that this was related to the clue given to us in some way. One would need to know that his website ended in .html whenever viewing a different page on his website aside from his homepage. In the description of the unlisted Projoot video, it states the length of the video being 32,002 seconds, giving the hint that we should plug in the number into his website. When done correctly, it should lead you to a page on his website with 2 codes (https://jshel.co/32002.html), “817724208” and “cXge” (during the time of the solving). The page was also named “prjtri”, hinting a clue to the game. From there, the next step was to solve “817724208”. Considering that ROBLOX ids are numbers, it was concluded that it was something on the ROBLOX website. However, this part was tricky and confusing, considering that depending on what link you used, it could lead to the wrong page. When entered correctly into the right link, they would end up on the user named katpro124 (https://www.roblox.com/users/817724208/profile). This could’ve have been thought of as suspicious as it appeared that the account was created on the October 12th, 2018. From here, and not so obviously, one would need to enter their place. This would appear as unimportant as the place was the one ROBLOX provides whenever new accounts are created. Upon entering the game, the game would been seen to be like the other starter places when not paying attention to the minor details. On the scaling sign, in between the sentence was “fhPSzyW”, which would stay the same but change character positions upon rejoining, and could be seen as the “same” code by everyone else. The next sign, however, was a code that was visibly different for everyone who joined the place and saw the sign. It was always 5 digits of numbers that appeared different for everyone, but would stay the same for each person despite rejoining. The code “fhPSzyW” was a discord invite (which has now been deleted), and the server’s name was prjtri, created by Defaultio. The only channel visible upon joining was “hello”. One would need to type in their specific code into the channel, and after being manually reviewed by Defaultio himself, they would gain access to the rest of the discord, which was just another channel named “#2”, but contained “834” in its description. The users who had solved the puzzle spoke to defaultio, and eventually was invited to Projoot. Later, Defaultio added “834” to the end of cXge on the secret page, which is now “cXge834”. This was eventually found out to be yet another video link, which had to be combined with “h2q1”. The video link (https://youtu.be/h2q1cXge834/) is a second trailer video of the Projoot game titled “PROJOOT 2”. This, concluded the entire puzzle for an invitation to Projoot. It is stated to be very enjoyable and clever by the users who had solved it. Should probably read above first to best understand what is going on. I had recorded and documented these hints to their pages on Halloween day, knowing that they probably weren't random and meant something, but I did not expect to be one to discover that. I also didn't believe that it was any all that important, and just edited away instead. I had already attempted to plug ‘xQyQYnWFckY’ into a YouTube code as I had previous knowledge that a code located in the same place in the same way was used in a previous Halloween event which did lead to a video, but was unsuccessful. Then, in a discussion in the discord in which said codes were brought up, 1011025m sorta tipped us off that it really did lead to another video, but he said they were not ready to reveal it to the public yet, meaning others knew too. I then later, of course, proceeded to spam his DMs asking what the video was. He ended up giving me two hints; it had to do with ceas-16, and he said “caesar ci…..” I did a quick Google search to discover he was spelling out Caesar Cipher, and he confirmed it. He was then willing to guide me as I decoded on pencil and paper and helped me when I made a mistake, and eventually found the hidden un-listed video. Afterwards, I asked him about co/len, and he said that no one knew. I then brought this to Tri, telling him that I figured it out, and honestly expecting that he already knew it. He didn't, and so I was then stuck in a tight place. I wanted to tell him it straightforward, but it appeared they probably wouldn't want me too. I then asked for permission to guide him as 101 di to me, and he said it was ok. After some struggle, Tri eventually came out with the correct code when working together with Jimk22 a bit. They did note the parts of the description. A while later, I decided to post the codes that I did not know of in the #projoot-chat of another discord named LCD (Lumber Chat Discord (unban me pls)), but not revealing the answers to the ones I had solved and not stating where I got some of the secret ones that weren't visible to absolutely everyone. After doing this, a user named RandomFlowz stated that the first people to solve those codes would be invited to Projoot, knowledge that we hadn't seen before. This attracted Tri’s attention again, and we decided to begin to try to go deeper into these codes, as we weren't sure if there was much after before. At this time, a code that read ‘gl/uJvx15’, that we did not know what it meant was located in the description of Projoot itself. However, LCD has another channel named #projoot-updates, where he had recently posted track game progress: https://goo.gl/uJvx15, and we quickly realized they meant the same thing and checked that one off. That part never ended up as any significance to the puzzle, but it was not posted in that channel very long before we began solving these codes. We then moved on to co/len, and came up with many random insignificant things, from a rock band named “Len” because Josh liked music to rl lumber companies. However, because it was similar to gl/uJvx15 in which there was a slash meaning the beginning part was a domain, we knew it had to be some part of a link. Eventually, Tri remembered seeing and .co domain in the credits of Lumber Tycoon 2, and opened it to find the jshel.co, although we weren't certain on it, we were pretty sure that was part of it. After that, we were stumped. We couldn't think of any more possibilities for this code, and decided to create a group dm so we could have more brains working on it. We invited Jim, and some of the other wiki staff that were already invited. In the end though, the already invited people (no offense) did not end up contributing much (if anything) to the solving :/. From here we began to review what we had and decided to look much more into the 8 hour video. I then informed them that the “this video is 32,002 seconds in length, depicting many days of a fabricated world.” part of it, was actually added later on after I had already discovered it, and that h2q1 had been there and still was. We decided that these must mean something, and actually began to divide the video into three sections to watch it all the way through in case anything was hidden in it. This was so exciting that I decided to leave a comment below that there must be something hidden in there. This turned out as an excellent action later on. We searched the video and ended up finding nothing of course, and even ran it through a spectrogram to see if there was any hidden codes within the sounds, but we were unsuccessful. Once again, we were still stumped. However, the best thing that could have happened next came. The lt2 wiki user named Melinko7772 had seen and responded to my comment on the video (it should be noted that he actually solved the cipher to this video even before I did (Jere was actually the first interestingly)), and began DMing me about what he thought they might mean, one thing being that the 32002 was 5 digits long, the perfect amount for that appeared world lookups in the Projoot lobby. This was incorrect of course, but after I shared that he had been DMing me with my fellow solvers, Jimk decided to invite him to the group. From there, they discussed what we had previously learned and what co/len might mean. All of a sudden, Melinko comes out with the link to the secret page out of nowhere! He had either realized that len meant length and immediately plugged it in or he was randomly plugging in things and came out with the right one, but he solved it! We then thought we had 3 codes, being prjtri, cXge, and the user id. Later I realized that prjtri was not actually a separate code, and it was the name of the page and/or of the entire puzzle. We then messed around with these codes and didn't come out with much, except we did actually find katpro, but we weren't sure if it really was anything, but were very suspicious about the join date. Because we knew about the whole 9 digit ROBLOX id thing, we also tried it as a ROBLOX library link, and actually came out with this; https://www.roblox.com/library/817724208/Tan-Khaki-Jeans-W-Shammgod-BD-Is. This was VERY suspicious to us, especially me, even more so that katpro because in a previous video of Defaultio’s, aeroplane over the toilet, released not long before the codes, he wore a shirt that said ‘pants’ on it. This link lead to an image of pants. This did end up being nothing and not intentional, but was quite suspicious. The next part was slightly by luck. I did basically follow all of the Admins of the wiki and many of the ‘cool’ people, and did go and look what they were doing from time to time. This was a good time. Most of them were all playing on katpro124’s place, which was undeniably a bright flag. I quickly information my colleagues and we joined. We played around a bit and most of the others left. Because they were there, we were sure that someone had been leaking our discoveries, and we were almost certain it was Jere (it really was, but these people all already had the invite). After they had left, that was when Trii found his code on the erosion sign. He quickly informed us and we checked it out. The others quickly began joining again. In the end they were all people with the invite and some were just on alts, but we did not know that for sure. Later on, we were pretty sure that was the case, but weren't certain. Someone had admin powers, we could tell, as they were rapidly switching day to night to day again. I was already suspicious this was a set up, and I also had a suspicion, that we were set up by Defaultio himself. He remained online the entire time. What really made us certain that that was the place where the clue led to, was that the game became updated that day. Eventually people left again, and we began to work on the codes. We all shared our images with each other and realized that we did not all have the same code on the erosion sign, an did on the scaling sign, and that they move around when rejoining. We knew that Defaultio had implanted a script into the game that gave everyone these separate codes, and knew we had to get to the bottom. After we left, Defaultio himself joined the place, and then left again. Later, Jimk discovered that the ‘fhPSzyW’ was a discord invite. We were all very surprised. He got in, spoke a bit with Defaultio, and received the Projoot invite, the final goal. He told us what to do and we all got in to the server. Jimk to told Defaultio about us, and Defaultio gave permission to invite the rest of us to the game. Category:Blog posts